The field of the invention is tools, and the invention relates more particularly to tools for servicing motor vehicles and still more specifically to the cleaning of brake rotors.
Disk brakes are becoming ever more common, and although changing the brake shoes on a vehicle having brake drums was a do-it-yourself project, it is often impractical to resurface disk brakes. This is because the brake rotors often have become grooved and coated and must be resurfaced so that the brake pads will have a reasonable service life, and further so that the resurfaced brakes will stop properly.
The do-it-yourselfer often uses an emery cloth to sand the rotor surfaces, but this gets hot, and the job becomes too tedious to do properly.